¿Estás enamorada de alguno de tus amigos?
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un test podria poner a pensar a una persona? Claro que ella ya habia pensado en ese chico hace un tiempo pero ese test se lo confirmo y ahora esta más que confundida por no saber exactamente que sentir así que Haruna Otonashi iria con sus amigas quienes la ayudarian a expresarle sus sentimientos a ese chico mientras que su hermano intenta saber que le ocurre.


Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

"Uno… dos… tres…" era lo que contaba Haruna Otonashi mientras esperaba en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor ya que su hermano Kido Yuuto estaba en su revisión del mes y como toda buena hermana estaba acompañándolo pero estaba desesperada, sin nada que hacer por supuesto que intentaba pensar en algo de la escuela pero al ver el aspecto de la sala de espera se le bloqueaba la mente por que bueno habían dibujos de bacterias, dientes, modelos de las partes del cuerpo, de los músculos, de los huesos además de un cartel que tenia a un cocodrilo que decía "No tengan miedo del doctor y si lo tienen morirán en siete días" lo cual era muy extraño pues la imagen del cocodrilo daba más miedo que tal vez el mismo doctor, pero ese no era el punto si no era que ella no tenia nada que la entretenga hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de las revistas que estaban a la par de ella.

Y al ver la revista, sin pensarlo tomo la primera que vio la cual era "Jóvenes y Amor", la chica al leer el titulo se le hizo muy atrayente para ojearlo un rato.

—Haber que puedo encontrar aquí mmm… —y al comenzar a leer la revista encontró un test—, Vaya un test de… ¡¿Estas enamorada de alguno de tus amigos?!... No creo estarlo pero haber… —En es mismo instante ella recordó a su amigo Tachimukai Yuuki y al hacerlo se sonrojo pero rápidamente trato de negarlo con la cabeza y mejor regreso a leer el test—. No será mala idea intentarlo.

Paso el tiempo mientras la pequeña hermanita de Kido contestaba el test, claro se divertía al contestar las preguntas tan… extrañas para ella y al terminar de contestar vio el resultado.

—El resultado es…. —antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración la puerta se abrió y ella pudo ver a su hermano junto al doctor, rápidamente ella reacciono, cerro la revista y la devolvió a su lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde su hermano había visto su reacción.

—"_¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? Siento que me esconde algo con esa revista que estaba leyendo mmm… averiguare que estaba leyendo"_ —Pensó el chico con rastras—. Gracias doctor lo veré otro día, Haruna, vámonos.

—Ah… claro. —contestó la chica con el cabello azul mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras que su hermano agarraba la revista que Haruna estaba leyendo sin que según el "nadie se diera cuenta", pero la verdad es que el doctor lo vio y se le quedo viendo raro.

— ¿Qué? Nunca había visto a un chico tomar una revista sin que nadie se de cuenta bueno excepto usted. —reprochó Kido.

—No era eso lo que pasa es que nunca había visto a un chico tomar una revista de chicas. —dijo el medico mientras miraba atentamente a su paciente—. Ahora sugiero que mejor te vayas con tú hermana.

—Por supuesto que me iré, adiós doctor.

En lo que Kido estaba conversando con el medico, Haruna estaba pensando en el resultado de la revista, se sentía confundida y un poco nerviosa porque tal vez su hermano había visto que leía esa revista quizá pensaría mal, bueno ya que nadie esconde nada porque si eso es justo lo que Haruna sabía que su hermano pensaba.

—Ah…. ¿Qué hare si mi hermano descubre lo de la revista?... ¡Tengo que pensar positivo! Además tengo que pensar en el resultado a lo mejor la revista se equivoco y no me gusta… —lamentablemente en ese instante Kido apareció detrás de ella asustándola.

— ¿Qué no te gusta que?

— ¡Me refería a que no me gustaba el futbol! Ya sabes como son las revistas de mentirosas ya me hice un test y decía que no me gustaba el futbol, las revistas ya no son lo de antes, no podemos hacer nada, que lastima ¿verdad?

—Como digas. —Kido estaba sospechando, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que "actuar natural"—. Sabes creo que tienes que regresar a tú casa además tengo algo muy importante que hacer, nos vemos en Navidad o Halloween, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar el rio y no te ahogues en la calle.

Y con esas últimas Kido Yuuto se fue de ahí dejando a su hermano totalmente extrañada por su comportamiento.

—Que raro, como sea tengo que hablar con alguien antes de que me vuelva loca tratando de entender que es lo que siento.

Haruna se fue justo a la casa de una de sus amigas más cercanas ya quizá ellas si la puedan ayudar a saber que es toda esa confusión de sentimientos.

Por supuesto que Haruna consideraba a Tachimukai Yuuki como un gran amigo, pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en él, lo recordaba casi siempre, extrañaba verlo, estar con él, conversar, ayudarlo a practicar y según ella cuando estaba con él sentía algo que no podía describir, una sensación de extrema felicidad, cosas en el estomago entre otras más que no podía contar con los dedos.

Justo ella se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la casa de su amiga, toco la puerta y salió de ella… Fuyuka.

—Hola Haruna. —saludó la chica con cabello violeta—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Este… quería conversar con Aki, pero ya que tú también estas aquí creo que ya no es necesario.

—Bueno entra.

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Aki, curiosamente Natsumi también estaba ahí.

—Hola. —saludaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Haruna pensé ibas a pasar el día con tú hermano? —preguntó extrañada Aki.

—Hola… es que dijo algo sobre que tenia algo que hacer no cruzar el rio no lo recuerdo bien, el punto es que vine aquí para conversar sobre algo muy importante.

— ¿Es algo relacionado con tú hermano? —preguntó Natsumi—. Por que para ser sincera lo del rio esta muy raro.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi hermano aunque si me pongo a pensar muy bien tal vez si.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Sakuma o Fudou? —preguntó Aki mientras las demás se le quedaban viendo extrañadas—. Es que son amigos de tu hermano.

—No tiene que ver con amigos cercanos a mi hermano además no estamos adivinando.

—Vamos podemos adivinar un rato. —propuso la chica con el cabello verde.

—Si claro. —apoyó su otra amiga con el cabello castaño—. Haber ¿Goenji?

Así sus dos amigas comenzaron a decir nombres mientras que Haruna y Fuyuka solo escuchaban, claro que por el momento ninguna de las dos había dicho el nombre del causante del problema o de por lo menos quitarle el pensamiento a la chica.

— ¡Chicas no es ninguno de los que han dicho! —exclamó alterada Otonashi lo que causo un gran silencio hasta que una de ellas lo rompió.

—Entonces…. ¿Tachimukai? —preguntó Fuyuka Kudou, acertando exitosamente en la "adivinanza" también provoco un gran sonrojo de parte de Haruna lo que dejaba claro para todas de quien iban a conversar durante los próximos minutos.

—Con que Tachimukai… supongo que te sientes confundida. —indicó Aki.

— ¿Tú hermano ya sabe de esto? —preguntó Natsumi.

—Me siento más que confundida y mi hermano no sabe de esto si supiera no sabría muy bien su reacción ante todo esto.

—Tranquila, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ordenar tus sentimientos y emociones. —sugirió Fuyuka.

—De acuerdo lo voy a intentar.

Mientras Haruna intentaba arreglar todo lo que sentía su hermano estaba caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad de Inazuma muy concentrado en su lectura la cual era la revista para chicas y para su mala suerte se encontró con sus querido amigos o sea Sakuma y Fudou.

— ¿Cómo estas Kido? —preguntó alegremente Sakuma Jirou.

— ¿Por qué lees una revista para chicas? —preguntó Fudou Akio mientras se comenzaba a reír—. ¿Acaso te gustan las cosas de chicas? o quieres sacar tu lado femenino al exterior.

—Estoy muy bien y no intento hacer nada de lo que dices, Fudou. —contestó molesto, Kido—. Lo único que intento es averiguar que era lo que mi hermana estaba leyendo en esta tonta revista pero no he logrado conseguir nada.

— ¡Obviamente si estaba leyendo esa revista es porque contesto el test! —exclamó el del parche mientras señalaba la portada de la revista.

—Que raro no me había fijado bien en el test. —Susurro el de la capa mientras analizaba la situación.

—Tal vez sea porque tus goggles te quedan apretados. —sugirió el semi-calvo para fastidiar a su amigo pero Kido no le presto atención.

—"_Debería dejar de leer los artículos de la revista y mejor leo el test aunque no estaban tan aburridos ¿debería leer más seguido revistas de chicas?... ¡En que pienso! creo que esta tonta revista se apodera de mi mente" _—En lo que el de las rastras pensaba sobre la revista, Fudou aprovecho para ponerle un papel en la espalda que decía "Soy Superman y duermo con un oso de peluche".

Y después de eso el mal amigo de Kido se fue sin nada más que decir mientras que Sakuma se despidió de su amigo pero parecía no obtener respuesta de su parte, el punto era que el de las rastras dejo de pensar tanto y mejor comenzó a caminar mientras leía el test y cada persona que pasaba cerca de el se comenzaba a reír, eso estaba comenzando a molestar al chico.

— ¡¿Acaso nunca habían visto a un chico leer una revista para chicas?! —preguntó desesperado Kido lo que provoco que todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de el se alejaran unos centímetros más—. ¿Qué les pasa a las personas de ahora? Ya no son lo mismo de antes, si miran a un chico leyendo una revista de chicas esta mal si miran a un chico viendo a una chica esta mal ¿Qué les pasa ahora a todo el mundo?

Kido estaba molesto ya que según él, todos lo miraban raro y se reían de él por la revista de chicas pero la realidad es que era por la hoja de papel que tenía pegada en la espalda, todo siguió así hasta que se encontró con Tachimukai.

—Hola Kido. —saludó el portero mientras se comenzaba a reír ya que había visto la hoja de papel a lo que el de las rastras contesto con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Tú también te ríes de los chicos que leen revistas para chicas? —preguntó molesto Kido.

—No es eso es que tienes un cartel en la espalda que dice "Soy Superman y duermo con un oso de peluche". —aclaró Tachimukai.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que todos se reían por la revista espera esto lo hizo… ¡Fudou!

Y así Kido se dio cuenta de que todos se burlaban de el por el papel y no por la revista esperen…. esa no era la historia el centro de la historia es Haruna y Tachimukai así que regresemos con la conversación de los chicos.

—Me vengare de Fudou pero después además dejare de leer esa tonta revista ya me tiene cansado no entiendo nada pero bueno ahora… ¿Tachimukai que haces en la cuidad? —pregunto Kido.

—Vine a pasar unos días en la cuidad en casa del capitán quería visitarlos y jugar futbol además de ver a alguien muy especial para mi. —contesto de lo más normal el portero.

— ¿Especial? ¿Quién es? —cuestionó el de las rastras provocando un gran sonrojo de parte de Tachimukai—. Por tú sonrojo deduzco que es una chica y si no lo siento mucho me confundí no pensé que fuera por Endo.

— ¡No es por Endo! —exclamó molesto el chico de los ojos azules—. Y si es por una chica pero no se si estoy listo creo que debería pensarlo.

—No te preocupes Tachimukai. —dijo Kido mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

—Crees que todo salga bien con ella.

— ¿Qué? Yo nunca dije eso solo dije que no te preocupes al final tal vez solo te rechace. —Quizá Kido no era el mejor consolando pero tal vez si para dar consejos o contestar preguntas.

—Kido… —llamó tímidamente el portero a su amigo el cual le hizo caso de inmediato—. ¿Te molestaría que tú hermana salga con alguien?

En ese mismo instante hubo un gran silencio que Kido rompió agarrado a Tachimukai de los hombros y le respondió.

—Depende si me lo esconde si, mira no es que yo sea sobre-protector ni nada por el estilo… —respondió el de los goggles de lo más tranquilo dejando de agarra a Tachimukai de los hombros, aunque hubo un silencio hasta que Kido siguió—. No quiero que le pase nada a mi hermana solo quiero verla feliz quizá solo me pondría sobre-protector en tal caso que la lastimen en ese caso yo tengo derecho a partirle la cara al que le haga daño física o emocionalmente.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si en tal caso a mi me gustara tú hermana? —preguntó inocentemente Tachimukai lo cual no creo que haya sido una buena idea.

— ¡¿Te gusta mi hermana?!

— ¡¿Eres Superman?!

— ¡Tachimukai Yuuki me estas diciendo que te gusta mi hermana! ¿Si o no?

—Es-Este y-yo no s-se eh…. si.

Y tal vez Tachimukai Yuuki no apreciaba totalmente su vida ya que le había respondido de esa manera precisamente a él hermano mayor de Haruna Otonashi, era posible que él reaccione de una forma mala, horrible, espantosa, hasta el punto de… ¿Matar? A lo mejor el portero tenía que correr o simplemente esperar una reacción de parte de Kido.

— ¡Porque no me lo habías dicho antes! ¡Ahora me siento como un idiota por haberte dicho que no era tan sobre-protector! Así ya no podrás vivir con la idea de no hacerle daño a mi hermana.

— ¡Primero deja de agitarme! —exigió Tachimukai—. En segunda ya me quedo claro todo, en tercera te suplico que no le digas a Haruna que me gusta.

—No le diré pero… si pasa algo con mi hermana yo quiero ser el primero que lo sepa ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Y llegando los chicos aún acuerdo de la nada sonó el teléfono de Kido obviamente el de las rastras contesto.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Cómo estas hermano? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te paso nada? —cuestiono Haruna.

—Si estoy bien porque estas tan nerviosa.

—Por nada ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó su hermana.

—Estoy conversando con Tachimukai. —respondió calmadamente Kido.

— ¡¿Tachimukai?!

—Es que vino a pasar unos días en la ciudad. —explicó el chico dejando a su hermana en un estado de shock, después de eso Haruna ya no dijo nada y colgó.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Tachimukai.

—No estoy muy seguro creo que a mi hermana le paso algo iré a buscarla.

—Espera yo también quiero ir contigo.

—Como quieras pero debes saber algo… no quiero que estés diciendo cosas bonitas sobre mi hermana ni que la estés abrazando cuando la mires ni pensando cosas pervertidas. —exigió Kido.

— ¿Cosas pervertidas? No lo entiendo —dijo Tachimukai dejando en claro que no es nada pervertido.

—Como sea comencemos a buscar a mi hermana.

En lo que los dos chicos comenzaban a buscar a Haruna, las chicas estaban ayudando a la chica con el cabello azul ya que se había enterado que Tachimukai Yuuki estaba en la cuidad era la "oportunidad perfecta" según las chicas para poder decirle lo que siente a su amado, la arreglaron, le pusieron una falda con cuadros de color rosado con negro, una blusa de color negro y unas zapatillas de color negro, claro la chica se sentía rara no era normal en ella arreglarse así pero tenia que hacerlo para impresionar al portero.

Después que de la arreglaran las chicas planearon algo para hacer que Haruna le dijera lo que sentía de una manera muy especial, las chicas estaba listas para traer a la casa de Aki al chico pero todavía tenia que llamarlo estaban a punto de hacerlo hasta que… tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién será? —preguntó Aki.

—Tal vez sea Pie Grande o el monstruo del Lago Ness. —sugirió Fuyuka.

—Mejor vamos a ver. —dijo Aki mientras todas se dirían para la puerta y la abrían.

Cuando la abrieron vieron a Kido y Tachimukai, ambos chicos estaba sudando, rojos y parecía que les costaba respirar.

—No es monstruo es Kido. —indico Natsumi.

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? —preguntó inocentemente Fuyuka pero luego vio la expresión molesta de Kido—. Lo siento.

Lo primero que Kido y Tachimukai vieron fue a Haruna la cual se miraba muy bien provocando que su hermano se molestara y que el portero se sonrojara.

—Hola hermano, hola Tachimukai. —saludó tímidamente Haruna.

—Ho-Hola Ha-Haruna t-te vez mu-muy bi-bien. —tartamudeo Tachimukai ya que estaba muy nerviosa pero eso causo una mirada asesina de parte de Kido.

—Gra-Gracias. —La chica se encontraba en la misma situación que el chico.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo porque el plan de las chicas no incluían al hermano mayor de Haruna tenían que hacer algo de inmediato así que de la nada se llevaron a Haruna del brazo con la excusa de "que tenia que ir al baño" dejando a los chicos solos pero tenia que hacer algo para que el plan no se arruinara.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —preguntó alterada Haruna—. ¡Mi hermano esta aquí! ¡No quiero que nadie salga lastimado!

—Tranquila nosotras nos encargamos de todo. —dijo Aki mientras todas comenzaban a conversar hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de distraer a Kido mientras ella se quedaba sola con Tachimukai.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me van a dejar sola?

—Si, puedes hacerlo nosotras controlaremos a tú hermano. —expresó Natsumi.

—Pero yo…

En ese mismo instante tomaron a Haruna del brazo y regresaron con los chicos.

— ¡Kido vamos a ver la televisión! —exclamo Fuyuka mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

—No quiero ver la televisión. —dijo Kido mientras miraba extrañado a la chica con el cabello violeta.

—Oh vamos Kido, Aki y yo también iremos. —expresó Natsumi mientras Aki y ella empujaban a Kido hacia otra habitación dejando por fin solos a la pareja.

El silencio reino por unos segundos ya que ambos estaban nerviosos pero la chica se armo de valor y se acerco al chico.

—Tachimukai quería decirte algo muy importante pero no conversando si no de una forma muy distinta.

El chico no entendió muy bien lo que le había dicho pero la chica puso una canción y comenzó a cantar, lo que cantaba era la canción "Close to you" de Carpenters*:

¿Por qué aparecen de repente los pájaros  
Siempre que tú estás cerca?  
Igual que yo, ellos desean estar  
Cerca de ti

¿Por qué caen las estrellas del cielo  
Siempre que pasas andando?  
Igual que yo, ellos desean estar  
Cerca de ti

El día que naciste  
Los ángeles se reunieron  
Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad  
Así que rociaron polvo de luna en tu pelo dorado  
Y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules

Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad  
Te siguen por todas partes  
Igual que yo, ellos desean estar  
Cerca de ti

El día que naciste  
Los ángeles se reunieron  
Y decidieron crear un sueño hecho realidad  
Así que rociaron polvo de luna en tu pelo dorado  
Y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules

Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad  
Te siguen por todas partes  
Igual que yo, ellos desean estar  
Cerca de ti  
Igual que yo (Igual que yo)  
Ellos desean estar  
Cerca de ti.

Después de la canción tanto Tachimukai como Haruna estaban sonrojados porque fue tan hermoso lo que había pasado en ese instante la canción expresaba lo que ella sentía, la chica esperaba una respuesta del chico pero Tachimukai no hacia nada más que verla eso provoco que Haruna sintiera que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y se sintiera mal así que lo único que pudo hacer fue derramar unas lagrimas.

—Tachimukai… —era lo único que podía susurrar mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

En ese momento Haruna no podía hacer nada más que eso hasta que sintió como una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza y le levantaba la cabeza.

—Tachimukai no te tienes que sentir presionado porque estoy llorando si no te gusto solo vete… —en ese momento Tachimukai la abrazo.

—Haruna tú eres una chica muy hermosa, linda, divertida, increíble no hay otra chica que pueda ocupar ese lugar tan especia que tienes tú en mi corazón, te quiero y aún más que eso desearía estar contigo sin importar nada en el mundo. —al terminar de hablarle a su amada Haruna le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la volvió a abrazar aún más fuerte que antes.

—Tachimukai te quiero mucho.

—Deja de llorar porque si tú hermano te mira así me va a partir la cara. —eso que había dicho provoco que Haruna soltara unas pequeñas carcajadas.

—No te preocupes el no seria capaz de eso… creo.

—Haruna Otonashi ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Si con mucho gusto. —esta vez los dos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un tierno beso el cual fue un poco largo, claro que al fin unieron sus sentimientos en tal beso porque era simplemente cariño y amor en esa transmisión de amor quizá hubiera durado más si no fuera porque Kido Yuuto llego.

— ¡¿Tachimukai y mi hermana?! ¡Te dije que me dijeras!

—Espera acaba de pasar… ¡Lo juro! —exclamó con miedo Tachimukai.

— ¡Hermano por favor no le hagas daño!

— ¿Hacerle daño? No pensaba hacer eso pero tenemos que conversar acerca de… temas de adultos. —eso ultimo lo susurro pero la pareja lo había escuchado y provoco que todo se volviera incomodo.

— ¿Te-Temas d-de adul-adultos? —preguntaron tartamudeando la pareja.

—Si bueno para comenzar podemos hablar sobre… —en ese momento las demás chicas llegaron y ellas había escuchado todo lo del tema de adultos.

— ¿Hablaras con ellos sobre cosas pervertidas? —preguntó Fuyuka.

—No son cosas pervertidas son cosas de adultos además son temas que ya deberían saber bueno comencemos….

Y así todos escucharon el tema sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con "temas de adultos" provocando tal vez un gran trauma en Tachimukai que parecía el más afectado al final pero para su suerte su querida novia lo consolaba con abrazos y besos claro que no delante de su hermano.

Fin.

* * *

*= aquí esta la dirección de un video por si quieren escucharla: watch?v=yNNkiJO6lrU

Si les gusto dejen reviews.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué subí un one-shot cuando debería actualizar mis fics? Para comenzar es que tenia esta idea hace un tiempo además hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie subía un fic de esta hermosa y adorable pareja.

En segunda es por que lo hice especialmente para ferdita99 ya que su cumpleaños esta cerca según me había dicho hace un tiempo y bueno…

Ferdita99 esto es un regalo para ti por ser tan buena conmigo siempre me apoyas con mis fics ¡Gracias cuídate mucho y ten suerte en todo lo que hagas! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! aunque fue tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca.


End file.
